


that's not a marriage certificate, what are you talking about?

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, inside this fic is a disease for which there is no cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Blitzwing needs Megatron on the bridge and finds him in the middle of something important.





	that's not a marriage certificate, what are you talking about?

**Author's Note:**

> they're on my mind 24/7 and i'm dying

Blitzwing walked down the corridor, following the energy signal from his commander. Megatron was needed on the bridge—nothing urgent, he and Lugnut just wanted input on a few things.

When he reached the energy signal he stopped, briefly unable to process what he saw. Megatron lay on a windowsill, watching the stars, while Shockwave was half-draped over his chest. Shockwave was clearly in stasis with his dark faceplate tucked into Megatron’s bulky shoulder and his claws drawn up to his weird long neck.

Megatron regarded Blitzwing mildly. “Do you need something?”

Blitzwing blinked rapidly. “Uh. We’d like your presence on the bridge, sir. Just a few minutes, then you can come back to your...consort.”

Megatron scoffed. “We’re not consorts.”

“Y—you’re n—are you sure?”

Megatron shook Shockwave’s treads gently. “Shockwave. Dear one. Sweetspark. The light of my life, who I hold closer than anyone. My beautiful dark star.”

Shockwave’s optic came on dimly and he muttered inarticulately.

“Tell Blitzwing we’re not dating.”

“Huh?” Shockwave’s voice was laced with static. His gaze, still warming up, wandered around without focus. “...I love you?” he said, waving a set of claws in the general direction of Megatron’s face before hiding his optic against a warm armor plate again.

“See, Blitzwing,” Megatron said. “Shockwave just said he loved me, not that we’re  _ dating _ .”

Blitzwing slipped digits under his helmet to rub his temple. “I understand, my liege. Forgive my presumptions.”

“You’re requesting me on the bridge.”

“Yes.”

Megatron shifted around and eyed Shockwave. “Let’s just video conference from here.”

“...As you wish, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> is Megatron in denial or is he fucking with Blitzwing? idk


End file.
